The present invention relates to the field of mining machines. Specifically, the present invention relates to a cutting drum for a longwall shearer.
A conventional shearer drum includes cutting bits positioned within bit holders. The drum includes a spiral vane having a loading fence extending along the outer perimeter of the vane. The fence urges cut material into the space between the vane surfaces, and the vane carries cut material from the mine face to a face conveyor behind the shearer drum. The vane includes notches formed along the loading fence, and bit holders are coupled to the vane in the notches.